User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 43
< Chapter 42 'Welcome back to the final chapter of this week! I’m tired of typing long names for counterparts so for now they are just Eddie2, Denby2, Rufus2, Jason2, Jasper2 and Sweety2. ' ' ' Chapter 43- While the rest of the world slept, the counterparts were having a celebration over getting the book back, while they plotted more tricks and laughed about their pathetic enemies. Corbierre was going on a fly around the countryside, so it was just the five of them. Jason2 enjoyed it. “So,” Rufus2 suggested, taking another glass of wine, “I say we start having a little more fun with Sibuna.” “How so?” He asked, all with an evil smile. “Well, first you three need to get rid of your goody-two-shoes counterparts once and for all to really take their place in this world. Without them around you can completely take over their life,” Denby2 declared, talking to him, Jasper2 and Sweety2. Jason2 grinned at the thought. “I would like to get rid of him. He’s giving me a pathetic reputation. Of someone who decided to go down and die with their illness than claim the immortality he rightfully deserved.” Of course, as he said this, he was just a bit drunk, but he believed the point still stood. “Ah, yes,” Sweety2 added, “And it would be good to cut Sibuna off from their helpers. That is, the counterparts of Jasper and I.” Eddie2, who was hanging back against the wall of the warehouse they were living in, gave a small, cold smile and said, “Now you four five are beginning to think more like you should be. Great. I don’t want my followers to be pathetic as they were in our own world. I carried most of the weight,” “We know, Eddie, Sir.” Jasper2 said. “We are sorry for being trouble,” Their young leader rolled their eyes. “I’m just glad you are getting your act together. Don’t be so embarrassing anymore, okay?” Jason2 laughed a little and said, “Lighten up and have a drink with us, sir.” “I’d rather eat nails.” Eddie2 smirked. “I’d rather practice a bit of my magic,” He glanced at Sweety2, who was right next to him, just a little worried and a lot annoyed. Eddie2 was the only one of them who could actually use magic, despite him having been the one with the book when he first arrived in this dumb universe. Eddie2 liked to show off sometimes, and they let him, because he was their leader and they all knew they couldn’t defeat him in a challenge. Eddie2 grabbed the book and flipped to a random page, then grinned to himself. “Ah, I haven’t used this one in a while.” When he began the chant, Jason2 knew which one it was, and watched as Eddie2 began to teleport around the room. “Boy will this spell come in handy again. Hmm…” “Sir,” Jason2 said quickly, wanting to get on his leader’s good side. “If I may make a suggestion about a future spell you can use on the children…” He got up and flipped to the page. Their eyes lit up. “Perfect. Good idea, Jason. I definitely have to use this if those idiots ever get in our way…” He smirked. It was quite a dirty, devilish move- one guaranteed to cause fear even in the bravest when they needed their courage the most. A nightmare spell. ----------- That morning, a meeting was held in the boy’s room once again. KT sat between Eddie and Mick- who, unfortunately, was looking at Mara at that moment- as Nina began talking. “Now, before we all split up again, does anyone have any big plans they would like to do today?” “I’m going to confront Victor.” Eddie said. He sounded angry, and added, “I’m going alone.” “…Alright,” Nina said awkwardly. KT sighed and looked at her friend, trying to wonder why he was so upset. Then she remembered his counterpart and figured that his existence was probably the problem. She wished she could help him, but she knew she should just let him cool down on his own. “Anyone else have any plans?” “I…I was going to Uncle Ade,” Fabian told them. “Get some information about…well, anything really.” “You want me to come?” Asked Nina. He smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah…yeah, I think I’d like that.” KT could see Mara getting annoyed, which made her annoyed. Why was she so hung up on Fabian when she had a great guy like Mick still into her? She remembered that she would have to talk to Mara about that crush Mick had. Well, after the meeting was over. “So is that it, guys?” Nobody replied to Nina this time, so she said, “Alright, meeting over, let’s get to work guys.” As soon as they all got to scattering, KT chased after Mara. “Hey, Mara, you have a second?” “Oh, sure KT.” Her friend smiled. “What’s up?” “…We should probably do this in your room or something,” She said quickly. “For privacy.” “Umm, alright…” So they went into Mara’s room, closed the door, and then KT said, slowly, “So, you used to date Mick, right?” “Oh, yeah. Well, I’m not still into him if that’s what you’re asking, so of course you can date him, KT.” Did that just happen? “Well, actually, He sort of wanted me to tell you that he was still into you.” ''She topped with an awkward smile and waited for Mara to respond. “Oh. Oh, well… hmm. He really said he still likes me?” Her voice cracked and she started playing with her hands. “Because I’m really not sure if I’m interested in him anymore. But I’d feel bad for telling him that…” “Well…you should give it some time. See how you feel…sometime in the future. Yeah?” “Yeah, right. Well, thanks for letting me know, KT.” KT tried to swallow back her emotions. “No problem.” Upon leaving the room, she was pounced upon by a wild Amber, who asked, “Oh my god. Okay, so I was sort of kind of spying on you- well, not spying, that would just be totally rude and I would ''not do that! Anyways, so you totally like Mick.” “Wh-what?” This was a weird morning. “Yeah, I can totally tell. Come on, we can talk about on a patrol. We’re going with Patricia. You should totally come. I mean, where else are we going to talk about this? Our room? Boring! And totally not private. So you want to come or what?” “Oh…okay?” “Cool! Okay, come on!” And suddenly she was being dragged off by Amber to go and meet Patricia in the hall. The three of them set off for patrol. This wouldn’t be so bad, even if she did have to talk about her possible feelings for Mick. After all, it was a clear morning, there was less chaos going on, and at least she was hanging out with her friends. She just had to forget the fact that later, she’d need to tell Mick what Mara had said- while having to forget that it would hurt someone she really didn’t want to see hurt. But maybe her friends would know the answers to that. Or maybe, all she could do was tell him about what she was feeling as well. If only she knew how. ---------------- Dexter had to contact Eddie about the unsettling hieroglyphics they had found the night before. His friend picked up quickly, but when they spoke, he sounded unfocused and a bit upset about something. “Uh, yes? What is it?” “Hey Eddie! I was just wondering… our recent clue basically told us to go to the underworld, do you have any idea what that might mean?” “Well, they’re probably not referring to the real underworld. Not even Fromby is that crazy. It has to be something else…” There was a pause, and he heard Eddie sigh. “Like a chasm.” “A chasm?!” Dexter echoed. There was a chasm? Where? “Ye-yeah, but look, don’t worry about it, okay? It’s too dangerous, we’ll come over tomorrow and do the job ourselves, okay?” “But Eddie,” He tried to argue, but Eddie snapped, “No, Dex! I’m sorry, but I’m not letting you go down there. You don’t even know how to get to the tunnels! We’ll take care of it, okay?” “But…” Eddie had hung up. Annoyed, he put his phone away and went to go find his friends. When he explained the situation to them, both of them also sounded upset. “What?” Cassie asked. “Why can’t we do it? I bet we could handle finding some tunnels and going down into some stupid chasm,” “I know, right?!” “Well, you know that antechamber we were in that time?” Erin asked them. “I bet the entrance to the tunnels is in there somewhere. Behind the bookshelf or something like that. It’s always behind the bookshelf.” “So do you guys want to…?” Cassie looked at both of them. Dexter grinned. “I say, do it. We are going to explore the chasm and we are completing our quest… Sibuna?” “Sibuna!” ------------ True to their word, afterwards Erin had gone out and found a rope so long it was the size of Anubis House itself. Hopefully, it would be enough. Cassie had the torch. And Dexter had the desire to lead them into the darkness. After spending some time figuring out how to get to the tunnels- which was made very easy as the only thing that seemed to be a trap was broken for some reason- Dexter and the girls reached the chasm. “Woah.” Was all he could say. He tossed a pebble down and counted how long before it hit a drop. He wasn’t sure if it did or not. “I don’t think this is enough rope,” Erin gulped. “What now?” “Hey, what’s that?” Cassie asked, directing her torch towards some strange bumps in the rock on the other side of the chasm. “It looks like some sort of ladder.” “What if it’s just bumps in the rock?” Erin asked. “We could die!” Dexter took a breath of both excitement and fear. “It’s our only chance. Come on.” He led his friends across the beam… and after a few minutes, they were on the other side, and ready to go down the strange ladder. “You two ready?” The girls nodded. He nodded back, took another deep breath, and slowly began his descent into the chasm. 'I’ll end here for today. What do you guys think? It’s only going to pick up even more steam from here! Thanks guys! Come back next week! ' Chapters 44-45 > Category:Blog posts